


Two

by subernabur



Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Nobody in the entire crew liked Red, and he was fine with that.
Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Two

Nobody in the entire crew liked Red, and he was fine with that. He kept himself separate from the rest of them, sitting in Electrical and fixing wires, calibrating the distributor, occasionally seeing the captain, Pink, in Admin whenever he went to upload data. Sometimes someone would tell him to send over a bit of extra power, and that was the most he was in contact with the rest of the crew. He preferred the quiet hum of Electrical, the dimmed lights and the way he was always alone. Nobody to bother him to do anything, nobody to talk to, nobody to judge him. Just Red and the wires.

So that’s where he was when they found Cyan’s dead body in the reactor and the meeting alarm went off. It was a gentle beeping, still loud but not enough to alarm Red. He finished tying up the wires and walked out, not hurried in the slightest as he passed through storage and up past admin. He was confused when he entered the cafeteria and saw Pink and Blue sobbing on the table, Lime hugging himself and Brown completely zoned out, eyes red from being rubbed. 

He didn’t say anything as Black walked in from weapons, just as confused as he was. White was coming from that way too, having been holed up in Navigation. But where was Cyan? She was tasked with taking care of the reactor along with Lime, it being a two person job. Red didn’t bother saying anything, letting White ask the questions.

“Where’s Cyan?” She said, walking over to the panicking crewmates. None of them wanted to assume the worst, but…

“Cyan’s dead.” Lime said, breathing heavily. He moved his hands from around himself to the sides of his hide, rocking gently back and forth in his seat. Red was quiet, keeping his helmet on unlike the rest of the crew to hide his expression. Though there wasn’t anything to hide. They had all been warned of aliens infiltrating the crew, and the fact that this crew was one of them wasn’t a surprise. It was a little unfortunate, but he didn’t care much for Cyan anyways.

“What? Th-That’s not possible!” Black said, sitting down on the table, no longer able to stand. Her legs were visibly shaking, and she was just as wrecked as the rest of the crew. White wasn’t much different, whimpering weakly.

Red was the only one that wasn’t affected drastically by the announcement. Certainly they all knew this was a danger as well? They signed up for this when they went to space. Yes, it was unfortunate that Cyan was gone, but they didn’t have time to worry about the niceties. They had to figure out who wasn’t supposed to be here first. That was the priority, but everyone was busy having an emotional breakdown.

It was no surprise that, when they finally all quieted down, Red was under the most suspicion. After all, he hadn’t reacted to Cyan’s death in the slightest.

“We were told alien impostors were a possibility.” He said. “It’s not a surprise.”

“But you didn’t—She’s dead, Red! Don’t you understand?” Lime yelled, being the only verbal one of the bunch that had seen Cyan’s body. 

“Okay, and? People die. You get used to it.”

Everyone stared at Red, narrowing their eyes at him. “You’re an emotionless jerk, you know that?” Lime said, clenching her fists.

Red just shrugged. “You’re not wrong.”

Lime stuttered for a little bit before finally shutting up, folding his arms in anger. 

“Well, what are we going to do?” Brown finally spoke, nervously fidgeting with their fingers. Red could see every one of their tics, and just sighed at the sight.

“Is there anyone suspicious here?” Pink said, and their face would have been entirely calm and normal if it weren’t for the wet tears that were still on her face and her eyes being rubbed red.

“You mean other than Red?” Lime growled out, glaring at Red.

“Is there any reason to suspect me other than the fact that I’m not bawling on the ground?” Red retorted, huffing. 

“Other than Red.” Pink said after nobody spoke up.

“Well, Lime was the one that was supposed to be there with her.” Red sat up straight in his seat, glaring at her.

“No, Lime was-was with me.” Blue said. “We found Cyan together. Lime had come to hang out with me in Security, but then we went to go find Cyan and—” Blue stopped speaking, looking down at the table with a blank expression.

“How convenient.” Red’s voice and posture were both calm, turning his head over to Lime and Blue.

“It wasn’t me!” Lime snarled, standing up and putting their hands on the table. “It couldn’t have been me! I was with Blue!”

“What about Pink, huh?” Blue said, looking at her. “Why were you in the reactor anyways? You came in almost right after us!”

“I was downloading data!” Pink retorted. “Lime and Cyan hadn’t done it in nearly long enough, so I wanted to go see what was happening! Besides, White hadn’t been seen in forever!”

“Because I was driving the ship!” She yelled back.

“That’s all autopilot anyways. You don’t really need to drive it.” Lime said, and Black scooted slightly away from White.

“What about Black, huh? They’re in weapons all the time! They could have easily killed Cyan!” White said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

“Weapons is across the ship!” Black said, standing up. “How could I have killed Cyan when I was shooting asteroids!”

“Why don’t you tell us, huh?” White snarled at him.

Red watched as they continued to argue amongst themselves, silent. Somehow it had gone from him being the only one under suspicion to being the only one that wasn’t. He didn’t bother to draw attention to himself, instead just watching as they yelled and screamed at each other. They had been good friends before, but now… well, they certainly weren’t that.

Most of them had finally decided to vote for Lime, having been the one that was supposed to be working with Cyan. Lime knew he couldn’t stop them from voting him out, but he fought valiantly as they shoved him out of the airlock. He gave one final yell before they shut the door and ejected him out of the ship. Red watched Lime flail wildly out in space through the window as everybody else reacted… badly to the fact that they might have just murdered an innocent friend for no reason.

Except there was definitely a reason. A very good reason, because if it wasn’t a very good reason then why would they throw him out? Red certainly believed it was Lime. He was the one who had pointed them out. 

Red’s view from the window was torn away as Black grabbed them by the shoulders, swinging them around to face them. “Red!” She yelled, and he realized with a start that he had been zoning out. An amateur mistake. He mentally facepalmed before finally paying attention to Black. 

“What is it?”

Black sighed, her previously panicked posture settling. “You have been standing there for ten minutes without saying anything!”

“I was? Oh.” He had realized he had zoned out, but not that much. Maybe the death of not one but two crewmates had taken a bigger toll on his mental state than he thought. He was so used to hiding his actual feelings that he hid them from himself. Red cursed the chemicals in his brain as Black walked back towards the cafeteria table where the others were settled, Red sitting down next to her.

“There’s only one impostor and five of us.” Red interrupted the silence that was at the table, leaning on the top of it. “Even if it wasn’t Lime, we’ve still got plenty of chances to stop the killers.”

“Only one impostor?” Blue said, raising an eyebrow. “That’s rather bold.”

“I agree.” White said, standing up with a grin. “Who ever said there was only one of us?”

It took Red a second to register what White just said, and by then Blue was already tearing apart Brown’s limp body, teeth and claws flashing violently as blood spilled. Red fell backwards out of his chair, immediately scrambling out of the cafeteria. His body was shaking as he finally pulled off his helmet, hidden under a bed in the medbay, having witnessed the death of a third crewmate. Now there were two impostors and three crewmates. Their chances of survival had dropped significantly. That’s what White and Blue were counting on.

Red went completely still when he heard someone run inside of the medbay. He shifted his eyes to look at the color of their suit, seeing Black and sighing. He waved over to them and they crawled under the bed next to him, breathing uncontrollably. 

“Shut up. If they come in here they’re going to hear you.” Red hissed, watching as Black tried to calm herself. Her breathing just became worse, and Red cursed to himself as he heard footsteps that were far too calm to be Pink. He watched as Blue flipped over the bed Black was hiding under, tentacles pouring almost violently out of his back.

Red wasn’t sure what to do, watching as Blue picked Black up by the neck. She wildly flailed her legs, trying to get close enough to kick him, and scratched at the tentacle holding her up in the air. Her face slowly became blue as her struggles got weaker and weaker, and Red knew he couldn’t watch another person die right in front of him.

He instinctively jumped out from under the bed and tackled Blue, who immediately dropped Black. He did his best to pin down Blue, narrowly dodging tentacles that tried to pick him up. He cried out as one stabbed him in the side, wincing as it pulsed violently inside of him, slime sticking in his insides before he grabbed it and pulled it out.

Now that Red was distracted, Blue wrapped a tentacle around his waist, picking him up and finally getting him off of Blue. The alien stood up, an evil grin on his face, and was about to stab him with another tentacle when he went completely still.

Red could feel the tentacle’s grip around him loosen, and then Blue collapsed, dropping Red. He wheezed in pain before looking up, seeing Black standing over Blue with a bloodied scalpel sticking out of the back of his neck. He smiled weakly at her, holding his side and masking his injury. “Thanks.”

She just nodded, looking horrified. “Let’s go find Pink.”

The two of them left the medbay and as they passed through the engine, Red grabbed a wrench, hoping that would be enough to protect himself, as well as the scalpel that Black had retrieved from Blue’s body.

Every step that Red took sent a jolt through his nerves, and he checked on his injury. He lifted his glove to see that it hadn’t stopped bleeding, being way too deep, but he could keep going. 

They found White trying to tear open the locked door to Security. Black tried to stab her, but she dodged out of the way, going after Black only to be hit hard on the back of the head by Red. She was knocked onto the ground, and Red kept on hitting her on the head, not stopping even when Pink finally opened the door and White was more than dead.

It took Black grabbing him for Red to finally stop, breathing heavily. He wheezed as he sat down and put his hand back onto his side, feeling more blood come out. That’s when Black finally noticed something was off.

“Red? Are you okay?”

“I’m f...fine. Why?” Red looked up at Black as he spoke, wheezing.

“Red, you’re bleeding.” Pink stated, kneeling down.

“I’m fine!” Red snapped, slapping away Pink with the hand that had just been covering his stab wound. He was breathing heavily as he noticed that the blood had soaked his glove, even getting some on Pink.

“Come on, let’s get him to the medbay.” Pink said after recovering.

“N-No… Take care of yourselves.” Red huffed, using his other hand to cover his injury. His vision was getting blurry, and he blinked away the tiredness.

“Hurry, Black! He’s gonna pass out!” Pink went to pick him up by his arms, and Black grabbed his legs. Red noticed as they rushed him towards the medbay he was crying for the first time in… who knows how long, really.

When they got into medbay, they set him down onto a bed, far away from Blue’s dissolving corpse as possible. Pink was curious as to why the body was dissolving almost like there was acid inside of it, he remembered that, but instead of investigating they worked on Red’s injury. 

Red’s back arched and he let out a scream the second that Pink touched the inside of the injury. He was expecting it to hurt, but his vision went white and he almost passed out at the feeling of fire erupting through his entire body. Not a single inch of him went untouched as the pain was fresh for a few seconds before finally starting to fade away.

Pink cursed loudly, and Black covered her ears until Red finally stopped screaming, out of breath. “Red, are you okay?” Pink said, going over to him. Red couldn’t respond, practically bawling now. He kept from moving his body much, just squeezing his eyes shut as tears flowed freely. 

“I don’t think he’s okay!” Black said, her tone slightly sarcastic. “What the heck happened to him?”

“Why don’t you know? You were the one with him!” Pink yelled back.

Red clenched his fists tightly, breathing heavily as Pink and Black continued to argue while also getting materials to help him. He greedily gulped down the water Pink gently poured into his mouth while also yelling at Black, and dry swallowed the pills that Black gave to him while muttering insults under her breath.

The two of them suddenly stopped arguing, staring at Red as he finally passed out.


End file.
